In Our Time
by Ran Hime
Summary: Deidara selalu percaya jika Itachi begitu mencintainya dan tidak mungkin akan berpaling darinya. Namun keyakinan itu terpatahkan begitu saja ketika bocah berusia tiga tahun datang dalam rumah tangganya bersama Itachi./ Sequel of Tears/ ItaDei/ Warning Inside.
1. Prolog

"Itachi san menelphon kembali," ujar pemuda yang berdiri di samping pria yang sibuk melukis itu.

Pria itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab seruan dari pemuda yang kini membantu mengelola YPA milik Chiyo.

"Deidara san?"

Pria yang dipanggil Deidara itu menghentikan aktifitas tangannya. Ia menatap lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu dan tersenyum.

"Katakan jika aku tidak di sini," Deidara kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi-"

"Dia akan mengerti jika aku ada rapat dengan donatur."

Nagato hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan hendak meninggalkan Deidara. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Deidara kembali terdengar. Nagato pun berbalik dan menatap wajah yang nampak tersenyum dalam kepedihan itu.

"Dia datang lalu mengatakan cinta."

Nagato hanya diam dan mencoba menyimak setiap kalimat yang diucapkan cucu pemilik tempat dimana ia bekerja itu.

"Lalu menghancurkan hidupku."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kanvas yang sudah tidak lagi bersih itu, Deidara terus berbicara.

"Lalu dia minta maaf dan kami menikah."

Tangan pucatnya terus bergerak menambah goresan di depannya. "Aku pikir kehidupan kami akan berakhir bahagia."

"Deidara san." Nagato hanya mampu menyebut nama pria itu.

"Gadis itu datang dengan bocah berumur 3 tahun tepat ketika pernikahan kami menginjak 8 tahun." Deidara mencoba fokus pada lukisan di depannya. Mencoba menyingkirkan rasa sakit dihatinya yang kembali terasa, "gadis itu berkata jika bocah digendongannya adalah anak Itachi."

"Deidara san!" Nagato selalu dapat merasakan betapa kesepiannya Deidara. Hingga selalu datang ke tempat Chiyo dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan melukis.

"Dia bilang tidak pernah selingkuh, tapi jelas-jelas bocah itu anaknya. Walau berat hati akhirnya aku mengurusnya dua tahun ini."

Deidara meletakkan kuasnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan hasil lukisannya, "katakan jika aku tidak bisa pulang," serunya lalu keluar dari ruangan senyap itu.

Nagato hanya diam mematung sesaat. Ia berjalan mendekati kanvas yang masih belum dipindahkan itu. Di sana, di kanvas putih itu nampak sebuah pemandangan musim dingin dengan salju yang berjatuhan. Dengan seorang pemuda bermantel tengah menunggu kereta datang.

Nagato mengernyit lalu sedikit berjongkok untuk memperhatikan pemuda dalam lukisan itu. Nagato tercekat ketika melihat wajah dalam lukisan itu.

"Deidara san ..."

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei, SasuNaru, Kyuubi U. Menma U. Yuki N._

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._


	2. Chapter 1

"Itachi _sama_!" seru seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan Itachi. Salah satu pelayan kepercayaan di keluarga besar Uchiha yang telah merawat Yuki selama ini.

"Deidara sudah pulang?" Mata hitam itu menatap pintu di depannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "tapi Deidara _sama_ belum keluar kamar sedari ia pulang," pemuda itu menunduk, "tuan muda sedari tadi menunggu anda sampai tertidur."

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "Kau boleh pulang."

Pemuda itu pun membungkuk memberi hormat lalu beranjak pergi.

Itachi melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Sejenak ia menatap apartemennya yang nampak sepi. Dengan tubuh yang kelelahan itu ia melangkah ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan tubuh Deidara tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Itachi menaruh jas dan tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Melepas dasinya sembari mendekati Deidara. Dengan pelan ia menaiki ranjang dan menemukan wajah lelah pria pirang itu.

Itachi menatap beberapa botol alkohol di atas meja dan beberapa putung rokok. Itachi tahu betapa Deidara nampak terpukul dengan kedatangan bocah yang entah dari mana itu. Tapi Itachi tidak pernah berharap jika Deidara sampai melukai tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Dei!" Dengan lembut Itachi memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Itachi tahu jika ia telah begitu banyak melukai hati Deidara selama belasan tahun ia mengenal pria Namikaze itu.

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei, SasuNaru, Yuki N (OC)._

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

chapter 1

.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Itachi sembari memeluk tubuh setengah telanjang itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya yang tengah membelakanginya.

Tidak ada jawaban walau Itachi tahu jika Deidara sudah membuka matanya. Dua tahun berlalu dan hubungannya dengan Deidara tidak berubah sedikit pun. Masih dingin dan tetap sama seperti setelah bocah itu datang. Tidak ada lagi kebersamaan sehangat dulu. Tidak ada lagi tawa lepas dari wajah Deidara yang bisa ia nikmati. Walau Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun, namun Itachi tahu betapa terlukanya Deidara ketika harus menerima bocah itu.

"Hampir seminggu tidak pulang dan tidak ada ciuman untukku?"

Kali ini kalimat Uchiha itu mendapatkan respon ketika ada pergerakan tubuh di pelukannya. Deidara berbalik lalu menatap wajah Itachi. Deidara tersenyum lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Itachi. Itachi tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Ia meraih kepala Deidara dan menekannya. Memperdalam ciuman yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia dapatkan.

"Kupikir kau tidak merindakanku."

Itachi mengernyit mendengar kalimat dari suara serak itu. Tidak merindukan? Yang benar saja. Itachi merindukan Deidara. Merindukan pria itu menunggunya setiap kali pulang kerja seperti dulu. Merindukan tawa hangat pria itu. Merindukan waktu kebersamaan yang telah lama menghilang.

"Kau minum lagi?"

Deidara hanya tersenyum. Tanpa ia jawabpun Itachi pasti tahu itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia agak depresi. Dan alkohol adalah jawaban yang bisa memberinya ketenangannya. Jika ia ingat, ia tidak pernah minum lagi selama ini. Hingga dua tahun lalu ia mencoba kembali minuman itu untuk menghilangkan stress di kepalanya. Ia butuh pelarian!

Tiba-tiba Deidara merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia pikir, rasa sesak itu datang karena ia ingat bocah itu. Namun rasa sakitnya berbeda. Ia mencengkeram dadanya dan mulai batuk.

"Dei!" seru Itachi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Itachi meraih gelas di atas meja nakas dan membantu pria di sampingnya itu untuk minum. Seharusnya Deidara mulai mengurangi rokoknya, namun Itachi tidak bisa membuat Deidara melakukan itu.

.

.

In our Time

.

.

Pria pirang itu berjalan dengan semangat. Mata shapire nya menatap penuh bahagia. Hari yang indah, seindah ketika para gadis menatapnya terpesona. Dengan penuh percaya diri, pemuda itu memberikan senyum lebar kepada setiap orang yang menatapmya.

"Betapa indahnya hidup, bukan?" Ia kembali tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya begitu lega ketika ia bisa terbebas dari para Uchiha itu. Ia menatap ke kanan dan menemukan para gadis dengan pakaian pendek mereka hingga memperlihatkan paha mulus. Naruto makin bersemangat melangkah menuju ke kelasnya. Bagi Naruto, tidak ada yang lebih indah selain melihat para gadis di kampusnya. Cukup sudah ia melihat wajah datar di kediaman Uchiha.

Mungkin ia sudah menikah, tapi bukankah Naruto juga masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap wanita? Wajar jika ia begitu suka melihat para juniornya yang cantik-cantik itu.

"Rasanya seperti surga, bisa kembali ke sini lagi." Ia tertawa dengan mata berbinar.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Namun tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang semua penghuninya laki-laki membuat Naruto bosan. Sasuke bodoh itu menyuruh para pelayan perempuan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Utama dan menggantinya dengan pelayan laki-laki. Uchiha bungsu sialan itu pikir, Naruto akan tergoda dengan pelayan yang sudah tua.

Walau Naruto masih menyukai perempuan, bukan bearti Naruto akan jatuh cinta begitu saja dengan wanita bersuami.

"Pagi Shion chan!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum menawannya hingga membuat mahasiswa tingkat awal itu tersipu.

"Pa-pagi Naruto _senpai_!"

"Hari ini ada acara apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan kencan kemarin."

Gadis itu kembali merona. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga _senior_ yang paling populer itu mengajaknya kencan. Ia mengangguk, membuat Naruto makin bersemangat.

"Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sebelum makan siang," serunya lalu kembali mekangkah dengan senyum cerianya.

Pemuda dengan satu anak itu mau main-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke ternyata.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

Perlahan Deidara membuka matanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit berkurang. Bagaimana bisa ia pingsan setelah semalaman tidur? Namun yang Deidara ingat, ia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia sulit bernafas. Membuat Itachi cemas hingga kemudian ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Anda sudah siuman Deidara _sama_."

Tanpa membangunkan tubuhnya, Deidara menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda yang lama bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum. Membawa sarapan pagi untuknya. Deidara menoleh ke arah jam di atas meja nakas. Nampak jarum pendek di sana berada di angka sepuluh. Ia memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing lalu mencoba untuk bangun.

"Hati-hati Deidara _sama_." Pemuda itu meletakkan sarapan Deidara di atas meja lalu mencoba membatu Deidara untuk bangun.

Deidara menatap meja yang kini telah bersih dari botol-botol bekas minumannya. Ia teringat sesuatu ketika tidak dilihatnya bungkus rokoknya yang ia taruh di samping botol-botol itu.

"Dimana rokokku?" serunya mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang, namun tidak bisa.

"Itachi _sama_ meminta saya untuk membuangnya."

Deidara terdiam, "pergilah dan carikan aku rokok."

"Tapi Dedara _sama_ , Itachi _sama_ -"

"Menma!"

Pemuda bernama Menma itu hanya bisa menganguk lalu meninggalkan Deidara di kamarnya. Percuma membantah walau Itachi yang menyuruh. Deidara itu keras kepala dan hampir sepuluh tahun mengenal pria itu, harusnya Menma sedikit lebih peka.

Deidara kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke kepalanya. Menutupi ke dua matanya dari bias matahari yang memasuki kamarnya.

.

 _"Deidara san ... Aku tidak bisa mengurus Sawagi kun lebih dari ini."_

 _Deidara menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Sawagi? Sawagi siapa? Dan bahkan Deidara tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu membawa bocah di gendongannya kepada dirinya._

 _"Aku akan mengambil beasiswaku di luar negeri dan aku tidak mungkin membawa Sawagi bersamaku."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Deidara membuka bibirnya, mengutarakan kebingungan dalam pikirannya._

 _"Nee chan sudah lama meninggal dan mungkin saatnya Sawagi ikut ayahnya."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Deidara semakin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis di depannya._

 _"Mungkin sudah saatnya Sawagi kun ikut bersama Itachi san."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Sawagi kun adalah putra dari Itachi san."_

 _Dan kalimat-kalimat setelahnya tidak mampu lagi terdengar oleh Deidara. Bagaimana bisa suaminya mempunyai anak sebesar itu selama ini tanpa ia tahu._

 _._

 _._

In Our Time

.

.

Yuki menghentikan langkahnya tanpa sadar, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan tingkah putra semata wayangnya. Tangan kecilnya ia lepaskan dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ayah, aku seperti melihat papa!" seru Yuki lirih dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah dua orang yang tengah menikmati makan siang.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud bocah itu.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat, Yuki-chan!" seru Sasuke, "hari ini papamu banyak jadwal di kampus," lanjutnya mencoba meyakinkan putranya tersebut.

"Ayah ... Mereka berciuman." Tangan mungil itu terangkat dan jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada dua orang yang tengah berciuman.

Sasuke mendongak lalu menatap dua orang yang dimaksud anaknnya tersebut. Mata hitamnya mulai memicing, mempertajam penglihatannya. Kulit tan, rambut kuning dan ... Sasuke menggeram ketika orang yag dimaksud Yuki benar-benar adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar Namikaze Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto ... Berani-beraninya kau!"

Sasuke ingin marah, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Tidakkah marah di depan putranya dalah hal buruk? Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan hal itu.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah kepada suaminya itu. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu melakukan hal seperti itu disaat dia sedang kerja. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja dengan jadwal kegiatan yang Naruto berikan minggu lalu. Ternyata bocah itu benar-benar ingin main-main dengan dirinya.

"Suigetsu, apa jadwalku selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sekretarisnya tersebut.

Pria di belakang Sasuke itu membuka buku catatannya lalu membaca sejenak apa yang telah ia tulis tentang kegiatan Sasuke sehai-hari selama di Kantor.

"Ada pertemuan dengan para Tetua Uchiha bersama tuan muda, Tuan Sasuke."

"Lagi?"

"Tapi kali ini tidak ada penjelasan untuk apa," lanjut Suigetsu lalu menutup buku kecilnya tersebut.

"Bawa Yuki ke sana. Katakan aku ada urusan mendadak."

Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Yuki-chan ... Kau mau adik, kan?"

"Tentu saja ayah." Jawabnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Bocah itu mengerti apa yang ayahnya maksudkan. Dan lagi menjadi anak tunggal tidaklah enak. Andai saja adiknya dulu tidak meninggal sebelum dilahirkan, mungkin ia tidak akan kesepian seperti ini.

.

"Mati aku!" seru Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan kebingungan ia mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari Sasuke. Namun semua itu percuma. Manik hitam itu terlanjur menatapnya tajam.

"Shi-Shion-chan, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi?" Naruto mencoba untuk terlihat wajar namun wajah kebingungannya itu tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

"Tapi kita belum selesai makan siang, Senpai."

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi. Sekarang!" Dengan tergesa Naruto mengeluarkan uang di sakunya lalu menaruh kertas tersebut di atas meja.

Namun belum sempat ia bangkit dari kursinya, pria Uchiha itu telah sampai lebih dulu di tempatnya duduk untuk makan siang.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud jadwal tambahan, hem!" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum. "Apa paman kenal satu di antara kami?"

Paman ... Tiba-tiba saja keluar tanda perempatan di kening Sasuke. Paman? Yang benar saja dia dipanggil paman. Walau dia sudah menikah dan punya anak sebesar Yuki, namun dia tetaplah masih mudah.

"Hai, Nona! Kau berkencan dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang masih komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Kami..."

"Naroto-kun ... Anakmu menangis tapi kau malah bersenang-senang disini "

Hancur sudah reputasi yang telah Naruto bangun selama ini. Bisa jadi besok para gadis akan menjauhinya karena ucapan si brengsek Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Paman?" Shion makin tidak mengerti akan perkataan pria yang tiba-tiba mendatangi dia dan Naruto itu.

"Teman kencanmu kan sudah punya anak." lanjutnya dengan senyum kemenangan lalu menyeringai ke Naruto.

"Ja-jangan dengarkan dia-"

"Paman ini siapa sih, jangan sok tahu!" dengan nada mulai jengah Shion mencoba membela Naruto.

"Tapi itu memang benar." Sasuke berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia memberikan seringaian yang membuat Naruto merinding. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto lalu sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia menatap Shion dan kembali menyeringai.

"Karena akulah yang membuat dia hamil," ucapnya sembari meremas bokong Naruto.

"SASUKE BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Dan gadis di samping Naruto hanya bisa menganga terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

 _._

 _._

 _In our Time_

 _._

 _._

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali sebelum akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya. Ia menggeliat dan menarik nafas panjang. Tersenyum ketika menemukan Deidara sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putihnya.

Itachi menarik tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuh telanjangnya, ia berjalan ke arah Deidara. Dengan lembuat pria itu memeluk Deidara dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Deidara. Betapa Itachi sangat merindukan saat-saat bersama seperti ini. Tidakkah semua itu bisa dipertahankan lebih lama? Tidak bisakah Deidara tetap di rumah dan menunggunya pulang Kerja seperti tahun-tahun mereka yang telah berlalu.

"Kerja lagi?" Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap pria di pelukannya itu tidak pergi.

"Ada rapat dengan Kankuro-san." Deidara merapikan dasinya sembari melirik wajah Itachi lewat kaca di depannya, "kau bau, cepat mandi sana." lanjutnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

Tidak mempedulikan protes dari Deidara, Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencoba mencium leher pria itu. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Deidara pulang. Itachi ingin menahan agar pria itu tidak pergi lagi. Meski kenyataannya dalam seminggu Deidara akan pulang, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Itachi takut akan kehilangan Deidara. Itachi takut jika suatu hari Deidara tidak akan kembali.

"Itachi..."

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pria di dekapannya memanggilnya berulang kali, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bau, hem?" Itachi meraba tiap jengkal tubuh Deidara dan sengaja menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja pria yang sudah menemani dirinya selama belasan tahun itu, "kau tidak mengajakku mandi."

"Ayolah, jangan seperti ini!" seru Deidara sembari menahan suara desahan akibat tangan Itachi agar tidak keluar, "rapat ini penting."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu."

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Deidara ketika suaminya malah mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka. Melempar tubuh kurusnya begitu saja.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan saling sibuk, Dei?"

Itachi naik ke atas ranjang lalu mengungkung tubuh Deidara di bawahnya. Menatap dalam pria yang sengaja memalingkan mukanya.

"Kau yang sibuk dan bukan aku." Deidara tersenyum lalu memberikam ciuman singkat hinggga membuat Itachi terpaku sejenak.

"Ah, itu bearti kau tak sibuk, bukan?" Itachi menyeringai sejenak dan menatap kancing kemeja Deidara, "kita bisa melanjutkan 'kegiatan' kita." lanjutnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Yak, lepasakan brengsek!"

Tak peduli akan rontaan Deidara, Itachi mulai melucuti baju suaminya itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Deidara pergi lagi. Pria itu bukan Deidara tiga tahun lalu. Bukan Deidara-nya yang selalu menunggunya pulang kerja. Tapi .. pria itu adalah Deidara yang selalu membuatnya kelabakam setiap kali pria itu pergi.

 _"Itachi-sama ... Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda."_

Itachi menghentikan 'kegiatan' yang bahkan baru dimulai itu. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah Deidara. Wajah yang diperlihatkan Deidara sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Dei-" ada rasa bersalah ketika kebersamaan itu terusik untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Itachi tahu jika Deidara kecewa.

"Pergilah!" seru Deidara sembari mendorong tubuh Itachi dari atasnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lagi.

Dan itachi hanya bisa kembali menarik nafas. Sampai kapan semua seperti ini?

.

Deidara membasuh mukanya. Mencoba membuat wajahnya kembali cerah. Ia ingin mengumpat namun tidak bisa. Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang sibuk dan Itachi pikir kenapa selama ini ia selalu pergi?

Selalu dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Kebersamaan yang telah berlangsung lama kini mulai menghilang. Dan waktu kebersamaan itu masihkan bisa dipertahankan? Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tersingkir begitu saja. Cepat atau lambat jika bukan bocah itu pasti Deidara lah yang harus pergi.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan terasa lagi ketika mengingat bagaimana bocah itu datang dalam kehidupannya dua tahun lalu. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Deidara bergetar bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

To be Continue...


	3. Chapter 2

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Deidara lirih, "ia mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku dulu."

Nagato hanya diam. Ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang kehidupan Deidara, sekalipun ia telah mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah bosnya itu hampir dua tahun ini.

"Setiap pagi ketika aku ada di sana, ia akan bertanya kemana ibunya." Deidara menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ke dinding lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya, "dan Itachi akan menjawab jika ibunya masih bersama Tuhan."

Tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa Nagato ucapkan. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa sedikit membuat Deidara merasa baik. Namun ia pikir jika mendengarkan setiap isi hati Deidara sudahlah cukup. Pria itu hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa menemani dirinya mendengarkan setiap apa yang ia rasakan.

"Dan aku takut jika 'ibu' yang dimaksud Itachi suatu hari juga akan datang seperti ibu yang ayah maksud dulu."

Dan Nagato mengerti apa yang dimaksud Deidara tersebut. Pria itu takut jika suatu hari nanti Itachi akan berpaling darinya demi putra sematawayangnya.

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei, SasuNaru, Yuki N (OC)._

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

chapter 2

.

"Aww .. Itu ter- akh," teriak Naruto ketika dengan sengaja pria di atasnya menggigit nipple-nya, "brengsek, itu sakit." lanjutnya sambil mencoba mendorong kepala sasuke dari dadanya.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya dan mendongak, "Brengsek?" ujarnya menirukan ucapan dari Naruto, "sejak kapan kau belajar memakai kata-kata kotor itu."

Naruto hanya memayunkan bibirnya. Sasuke pikir ia belajar semuanya dari siapa. Hidup dengan Sasuke sejak usia 15 tahun, tentu saja ia belajar dari semua hal yg Sasuke lakukan. Menggoda oarang yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu mulai basa-basi hingga menjadi seorang pembual cinta. Bahkan kata-kata kasar itu semua juga ia dapatkan dari kebiasaan Sasuke ketika pria itu masih muda dulu.

"Dari paman mesum yang mencoba memperkosaku." teriak Naruto kembali mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke agar ia bisa lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau minta diperkosa."

Seketika itu mata Naruto membelalak kaget ketika merasakan rektumnya melebar dengan paksa seiring 'sesuatu' yg keras menerobos dengan kasar.

"Sasuke brengsek. Mati saja kau." teriaknya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Mati heh!" seru Sasuke dengan nafas yang mulai berat. Ia menarik miliknya dengan cepat lalu memasukkannya kembali.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto ingin sekali mengumpat atas perilaku putranya yang mengadukan tindakannya kemarin. Bagaimana bisa Yuki mengkhianati dirinya dan lebih memilih ayahnya?

"Sa-suke!" Sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menambah jatahnya.

"Ahh."

Rasanya ia tidak akan bisa pergi ke kampus untuk beberapa hari jika Sasuke sudah seperti itu. Naruto hanya bisa megumpat di sela desahannya. Ia bersumpah akan mengusir pria di atasnya dari kamar mereka mulai besok.

.

.

.

Deidara berhenti berjalan ketika tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya tengah memasuki lift. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghentikan pria paruh baya yang tidak sengaja berjalan ke arahnya. Kebetulan pula pria itu baru saja keluar dari lift dimana orang itu berada.

"Deidara-sama." Pria itu menunduk memberi hormat.

"Kau tahu wanita berambut pendek yang baru saja memasuki lift?"

Pria tua itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Dia karyawan bagian penjualan. Dia baru saja dipindahkan dari cabang Amegakure."

"Dipindahkan?"

"Iya. Saya dengar dia sudah lama bekerja di sana."

"Jadi begitu." Deidara mencoba tersenyum, "terima kasih."

Pria itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali.

Deidara kembali tersenyum dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu sudah lama bekerja di perusahan milik keluarga suaminya, sementara ia ingat dengan jelas jika wanita itu pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan setelah dua tahun berlalu wanita itu muncul lagi disini, di tempat dimana suaminya bekerja. Tidakkah semua terdengar lucu?

Deidara melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menunggu Itachi di ruangannya. Mungkin seharusnya untuk beberapa saat ia pulang ke apartemen mereka dan meminta Nagato untuk mengurus YPA di Suna. Ia harus memulai balas dendamnya kepada Itachi atas apa yang Tetua dan wanita itu lakukan terhadap dirinya.

" _Kau sudah dengar hasil pertemuan kemarin?"_

Deidara berhenti berjalan ketika tidak sengaja mendengar suara sepupu Itachi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruangan Shisui.

 _"Yah, kudengar mereka memasukkan bocah itu dalam daftar penerus."_

Deidara berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan pemuda yang seusia Sasuke itu.

 _"Tidakkah itu menyedihkan? Jika Yuki aku masih bisa mengerti dia anak Sasuke. Tapi bocah itu? Sekalipun dia anak Itachi, tapi kurasa itu tidak adil untuk Deidara."_

 _"Apa mereka ingin menyingkirkan Deidara?"_

Deidara menelan ludah. Jadi benar apa yang ia dengar dari Kyuubi tadi pagi. Adik tirinya itu tidak berbohong. Tapi mengapa Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun kepada dirinya. Tanpa sadar Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 _"Betapa busuknya jika itu benar. Setelah membuat Deidara mengurus anak itu, sekarang mereka ingin membuat Deidara menyingkir ."_

Deidara menarik nafas dalam sebelum ia memutar knop pintu di depannya. Ia memasang wajah seolah ia baru datang dan tidak mendengar apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membicarakan atasan kalian di saat jam kerja?"

Sesaat ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat dua sepupu suaminya terlihat kelabakan atas kedatangannya.

"Dei ... Kau-kau."

Deidara berjalan mendekati Shisui dan juga Yashiro. Kedua sepupu Itachi itu memang peduli pada dirinya selama ini.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Deidara memasang ekspresi kebingungan seolah tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud, "mendengar apa? Aku ingin menunggu Itachi di ruangannya, namun aku berubah pikiran ketika mendengar nama suamiku disebut." Deidara tersenyum kecil sementara mereka berdua bernafas lega.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Deidara sembari duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Shisui, "bukankah ada rapat?"

"Kau pikir kami siapa." Yashiro bangkit dari meja kerja Shisui yang tadi ia duduki, "cuma petinggi perusahaan yang ikut rapat."

"Ahh aku lupa kalau kalian mundur dari tanggungjawab Keluarga Utama dan membuat Itachi mengurangi waktunya untukku."

"Kau ini." Yashiro memukul pelan kepala Deidara.

"Sebagai karyawan biasa saja waktuku sudah banyak untuk mengurus pekerjaan," Shisui ikut menimpali, "bagaimana jika kami harus menempati posisi Itachi? Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah berkencan."

Deidara tertawa, "omong kosong. Bahkan Sasuke saja sudah punya anak, padahal dia juga mengurus perusahaan."

"Berhentilah mengejek Shisui, Dei." Yashiro melirik wajah cemberut Shisui dan membuat Deidara kembali tertawa, "tumben kau ke sini."

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu Itachi."

"Dei?"

Deidara menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wajah kusut tengah menatapnya.

.

.

In our Time

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah konsentrasi dalam rapat, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi tidak menjawab perkataan pamannya tersebut. Jemarinya sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya. Setiap saat Deidara selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Deidara setiap kali bekerja, namun usaha itu selalu sia-sia.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti dulu untuk liburan," ujar Kagami sambil menepuk pundak Itachi, "kau perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan Deidara."

Gerakan tangan Itachi terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Kagami. Mungkin memang benar, ada bagusnya ia mengambil waktu untuk liburan bersama Deidara. Sudah terlalu lama ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan rapat ke sana dan kemari.

Itachi mendongak dan memberi senyum kepada pamannya itu sebelum pria Uchiha itu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana cara agar bisa membuat Deidara mau keluar dari kesibukannya hanya untuk beberapa hari saja?

.

.

Itachi segera bergegas menuju ruangannya setelah ia diberitahu akan kedatangan Deidara. Perasaanya mulai tidak tenang ketika ia tahu Deidara datang ke kantornya. Karena Deidara sudah tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di kantor setelah kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Deidara." ujarnya ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Deidara tengah tertawa bersama sepupunya itu.

Itachi berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah pria itu. Sudah terlalu lama Deidara tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Bahkan ia selalu berpikir jika pria yang menemani dirinya dua tahun ini bukanlah pria yang ia kenal belasan tahun lalu.

"Itachi-kun!" seru Yashiro membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya.

Itachi tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan Shisui. Ia menatap wajah Deidara yang kembali seperti biasanya. Walau pria itu masih tersenyum, namun bagi Itachi senyum itu sudah lain.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?"

Itachi meraih pinggang Deidara ketika ia telah berdiri di depan Deidara. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening Deidara.

"Apa aku tidak boleh membuat kejutan untukmu?" tanya Deidara sembari tertawa kecil, "tapi kan kau belum punya sekretaris baru, jadi aku bisa datang tanpa memberitahu dulu," lanjutnya seolah mengejek Itachi. Membuat wajah yang tadi nampak senang kembali terlihat sedih, "iya kan Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro sedikit salah tingkah ketika ditanya Deidara seperti itu. Menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap Deidara.

"Sudah sana." usirnya mencoba menghindari percakapan yang bisa membuat suasana bisa tidak enak, "lanjutkan kemesraan kalian di ruangan Itachi."

Deidara memayunkan bibirnya, merasa jika Yashiro tidak mau membantunya mengejek Itachi. Ia berbalik lalu mengikuti langkah Itachi keluar dari ruangan Shisui.

.

.

In our Time

.

.

"Haruskah aku berhenti bekerja?" ujar Deidara sembari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Itachi. Ia melepas coat musim dinginnya dan menaruh di sampingnya. Meski Konoha telah memasuki musim panas, namun Deidara akhir-akhir ini sering merasa tubuhnya dingin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Itachi bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Deidara dengan dua kaleng minuman.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku menunggumu di rumah seperti dulu?"

Deidara meraih kaleng di meja di depannya ketika Itachi telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Dei?" ada nada bersalah ketika Itachi menyebut nama pria yang telah menemani dirinya hampir sepuluh tahun itu, "bukan begitu."

Deidara menaruh kaleng minuman di tangannya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Hanya sebentar lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi, "Aku lelah."

Tanpa sadar Itachi meraih bahu Deidara. Apapun yang dilakukan Deidara, ia akan selaku mendukung pria itu. Asal Deidara masih bersama dirinya, apapun akan Itachi korbankan.

"Terkadang aku berpikir mungkin seharusnya aku menyerah saja dan membiarkanmu hidup normal." Deidara menarik nafas panjangnya sejenak, "bukannya mempertahankanmu dan bersikap egois."

"Dei .."

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang mungkin selalu mengharapkan semua selalu sama."

Itachi menoleh lalu menatap wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi seolah semua baik-baik saja itu. Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar meraih wajah Deidara. Membingkai pipi Deidara dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Jangan berpikir jika aku akan meninggalkanmu." Itachi memeluk tubuh Deidara, "berhentilah berpikir jika aku akan meninggalkanmu." ada nada sedih di setiap kata yang Itachi ucapkan, "kenapa kau berpikir jika aku terpaksa mempertahankamu."

"Itachi. "

"Jika suatu hari kau harus memilih, kau akan memilih siapa?"

Itachi terdiam dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya. Ia cukup mengerti apa yang Deidara maksud. Jika ia harus memilih, ia harus memilih siapa? Ia akan memilih Deidara, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan putranya begitu saja. Tidakkah itu terdengar egois?

Deidara menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menarik dasi Itachi hingga pria itu begitu dekat dengan Deidara. Tanpa sepatah katapun Deidara menyentuh wajah Itachi, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, ini kantor!" seru Deidara penuh penekatan ketika Itachi meraih tangannya lalu mencium tangan pucatnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Deidara memalingkan wajahnya ketika Itachi mengendurkan dasinya dan perlahan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Dei .."

Deidara hanya bisa mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang datang ke kantor Itachi saat mereka sudah hampir seminggu tidak tidur bersama.

"Ki-kita sed-dang -ngh - di kantor, Chi."

Deidara bahkan tidak sanggup menghentikan Itachi yang kini sudah menjamah dadanya. Bahkan Deidara tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu sudah melepas baju atasannya.

"Masih banyak waktu luang dan paman tidak akan keberatan jika aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Deidara hanya bisa pasrah jika Kagami saja tidak mungkin membanting kursi jika memergoki kegiatan tidak pantas ini.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Deidara memeluk kepala Itachi yang kini menikmati dadanya."

"Ngh - se-sebaiknya jangan susahkan Kagami-san." Deidara mengernyit ketika merasakan jari Itachi bertindak lebih. "ITACHI -akh"

Itachi ingin tertawa melihat wajah Deidara itu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tidak lagi punya waktu bermesraan seperti ini. Bocah itu selalu saja mengacaukan waktu berdua mereka.

Itachi mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mempersiapkan miliknya yang mulai berdiri. Membuat Deidara melotot dan segera merapatkam kedua pahanya.

"Kita sedang di kantor." Ia hampir saja berteriak.

Namun Itachi hanya memasang wajah masa bodoh dan memaksa paha Deidara untuk terbuka.

"Kubilang paman tidak akan marah."

Itachi segera berpindah tempat agar paha Deidara tetap tebuka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai kembali mencium Deidara sementara tangan kananya berusaha keras agar miliknya bisa memasuki lubang pria yang sudah menemani dirinya bertahun-tahun itu.

Itachi mengernyit ketika Deidara begitu gigih menolak miliknya dan membuat Itachi semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai Deidara.

"Chi.." Deidara semakin kelabakan ketika Itachi menggodanya seperti itu.

"Paman tidak pernah keberatan mengurusi jadwalku."

Deidara mulai terengah-engah meneriman setiap sodokan dari Itachi, "se-sebaiknya kau mencari Sekretaris baru." Deidara hanya menurut ketika kakinnya diarahkan ke pinggang Itachi, "aku juga tidak akan khawatir lagi kau ada yang mengurus. Akh - sakkit" teriak Deidara merasakan Itachi sengaja memasukkan miliknya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak butuh sekretaris."

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu, bukan?" Deidara tersenyuk licik ketika ia sengaja menyempikan lubangnya hingga membuat Itachi melenguh agak kesakitan, "dia temanku dan aku percaya padanya. Kebetulan dia juga bekerja di sini."

"Aku akan berbicara dengan paman." Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya lagi ke depan wajah Deidara, "jadi jangan membahas yang lain selagi kita berdua." ia menciumi leher Deidara dan mulai mempercepat sodokannya.

Deidara hanya bisa menutup matanya menerima setiap kenikmatan yang Itachi berikan. Sunggu ia tidak mampu membenci Itachi, meski begitu banyak luka yang sudah pria itu berikan. Deidara meremas tiap helai rambut Itachi ketika ia hampir sampai dan merasakan cairan yang keluar itu pasti membuat tempat mereka bercinta menjadi kotor.

Perlahan mata Deidara semakin berat menerima setiap cumbuan dari Itachi. Entah berapa kuat stamina Itachi, bahkan Deidara tidak pernah tahu itu. Selama ini ia selalu tertidur duluan.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

"Itachi ..."

Samar-samar wajah Uchiha itu terlihat, namun tidak begitu jelas. Deidara kembali memejamkan matanya beberapa menit. Kegiatan bersama Itachi sungguh menguras staminanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing sembari berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kagami-san .."

Sadar pria yang ada di depannya bukan Itach, Deidara segera menarik kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajah pucatnya bersemu karena malu.

"Maaf karena terlihat seperti ini, Kagami-san."

Jujur saja jika selimut itu tidak mampu menutupi bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

"Kupikir ada yang aneh ketika melihat Itachi tersenyum ketika menemuiku. Ternyata kau baru saja pulang."

"Kagami-san."

"Itachi ada urusan di luar dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat Sasuke."

"Pada akhirnya dia sibuk lagi." sorot mata yang menyimpan kesedihan itu kembali terlihat dan itu mungkin bukan salah Kagami. Harusnya Deidara malah berterima kasih karena selama ini Kagami mau mengurus Itachi.

"Itachi sudah mengatakan keinginanmu. Tapi kenapa kau ingin mengubur dirimu sendiri?"

"Kagami-san."

Deidara menunduk, ia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh salah satu penerus keluarga utama itu.

"Jangan membuat semua kian rumit, Dei?"

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Apa itu salah, Kagami-san?"

Deidara mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. Tidak peduli jika dada telanjangnya mulai terlihat oleh Kagami.

"Dei."

"Itu yang 'mereka' mau. Aku hanya berusaha membantu agar semua berjalan lancar."

"Pikirkan Itachi dan hubungan kalian."

"Pernahkah 'mereka' memikirkan perasaanku?" sebisa mungkin Deidara mencoba agar tidak menangis, "pernahkah Itachi memikirkan perasaanku? Dua tahun aku mengurus anaknya tapi dia selalu saja sibuk dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bocah itu."

"Dei." Kagami berjalan mendekati Deidara yang nampak mulai bergetar.

"Aku selalu menganggap semua baik-baik saja lalu anak itu terus saja bertaya tentang ibunya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba wanita itu ada di sini."

Kagami mendudukkan dirinya di samping Deidara lalu memeluk pasangan hidup keponakannya itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Deidara yang terdengar mulai sesenggukan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa'mereka' begitu egois." Deidara mencoba menghapus air matanya, "'Mereka membuang Paman Fugaku begitu saja, lalu kini mengambil semuanya setelah Sai berhasil memajukan perusahaan. Itu tidak adil jika 'meraka' juga mengambil Itachi dariku."

"Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Setelah membuat Itachi megkhianatiku, pada akhirnya 'mereka' akan membuat Itachi meninggalkan aku.

Kagami hanya bisa diam sembari mencoba menenangkan Deidara. Karena kenyataannya memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara. 'Mereka' menginginkan apa yang dimiliki oleh Fugaku, bahkan anak Itachi sekalipun. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan 'mereka' akan menyuruh Itachi menikah lagi demi keturunan.

.

.

.

To be Continue


	4. Chapter 3

Deidara berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Sesekali ia merapikan mantelnya. Air hangat di kamar mandi ruangan Itachi tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubuhnya. Atau pun sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit tubuh bawahnya.

Andai saja Kagami tidak datang ke ruangan Itachi, ia akan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Kantor sampai Itachi menjemputnya.

Deidara berhenti melangkah ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Rasa lelah di tubuhnya yang bertambah membuatnya lebih fokus terhadap rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati ketika melihat beberapa kertas berhamburan di bawahnya dengan seorang perempuan tengah mengumpulkannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Deidara segera berjongkok dan membantu mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Hei dimana sopan santunmu, hah!"

Deidara mendongak dan melihat perempuan lain tengah memasang wajah sebal. Deidara hanya diam dan kembali membantu perempuan di depannya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Setidaknya minta maaf apa tidak bisa."

Deidara bangkit setelah kertas-kertas itu telah rapi kembali. Ia membungkuk lalu mengucapkan permintaan maaf ketika perempuan yang ia tabrak tadi telah berdiri kembali.

"Kau karyawan baru, ya?" tanya perempuan tadi dengan nada ketus, "kau tidak tahu apa, Konan-chan mulai besok jadi Sekretaris PresDir."

Deidara melirik perempuan bernama Konan. Perempuan itu nampak terlihat cemas, "apa itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Uchiha-sama sudah lama menolak mempunyai sekretaris."

"Tolong hentikan Uzuki-san!" seru Konan dengan nada penekanan.

Uzuki hendak membalas ucapan Konan, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat Kagami tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia tidak suka jika harus ditegur oleh Kagami. Semua orang juga tahu jika pria itu terlalu tegas dengan aturan perusahaan. Jika ia ketahuan mengobrol seperti itu, bisa jadi Kagami akan memberi mereka hukuman.

"Ada masalah, Dei?" tanya Kagami setelah sampai di samping Deidara.

"Tidak ada, kagami-san." Deidara menoleh pria itu, "aku hanya ingin menyapa sekretaris baru Itachi dan ternyata dia cantik." Deidara tersenyum dan rasanya senyuman itu penuh rasa yang bercampur aduk, "Boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar?"

Kagami nampak berpikir sejenak, "tapi Dei-"

"Aku bisa ke tempat Sasuke sendiri," potong Deidara, "boleh, kan?"

Kagami pasrah saja daripada Deidara ngambek lagi dan enggan untuk pulang.

"Jika aku bilang tidak, Itachi akan mengamuk lagi," sindirnya, "ingat, setelah selesai cepat pulang."

"Iya-iya."

Kagami segera bergegas pergi setelahnya.

"Aku menunggumu di luar, Konan-chan."

Deidara tersenyum lalu menyusul Kagami yang mulai memasuki lift.

Dan Uzuki hanya tertegun melihat Kagami bisa terlihat begitu hati-hati ketika memperlakukan Deidara.

"Apa dia keluarga Kagami-sama?" tanya Uzuki tanpa sadar.

"Namikaze Deidara."

"APA? Nami-Namikaze?"

"Iya. Menantu Uchiha Fugaku-sama

"APA? DEMI TUHAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL?"

"Kau tidak tanya," ujar Konan sembari melangkan pergi meninggalkan temannya yang masih merasa khawatir kalo Deidara mungkin saja membicarakan sikapnya tadi kepada Kagami.

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei, SasuNaru, Yuki N (OC)._

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

chapter 3

.

Deidara menyesap tehnya sedikit lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja. Sesekali ia melirik perempuan yang duduk di depannya, dengan meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Kau tidak minum?" tanya Deidara yang hanya mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," Deidara kembali bersuara, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Deidara tersenyum dan tidak sedekitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan cantik itu.

"Saya baik," dan untuk pertama kalinya Konan berucap setelah mereka duduk di sebuah tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Itachi, " bagaimana dengan Anda, Namikaze-san?"

"Namikaze?" beo Deidara dengan mata sedikit menyipit.

"Maaf?" Konan semakin merasa tidak enak terhadap Deidara.

Deidara tertawa pelan, "jika tidak salah ingat kau pernah memanggil namaku bukan?"

"Maaf." Konan menunduk, tidak berani menatap Deidara.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Maaf tidak memberitahu Anda."

"Sudah tiga kali kau meminta maaf." Deidara menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca yang bening itu, menatap daun-daun yang mulai terlihat menguning di luar sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mengharapkan kata maaf akan keluar dari perempuan itu. Maaf tidak akan mampu mengobati luka di hatinya.

"Saya akan membawa Sawagi jika sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik."

"Bukankah ayahnya bisa merawat dia?" Deidara tidak sekalipun memalingkan pandangannya dari luar sana, "dan kau bilang seharusnya dia ikut ayahnya," lanjutnya seolah ingin mengingatkan bagaimana Konan membuat rumah tangganya sedikit berantakan.

"Deidara-san .."

Deidara kembali menatap Konan dan tersenyum, "kenapa kau tidak mencoba menikmati hidupmu?"

Konan hendak membuka suaranya namun Deidara lebih dulu menyelanya, "kau akan dapat kesempatan baik jika bisa berada disisi Itachi.

"Deidara-san .."

Deidara merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang terus bergetar. Tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut, Deidara kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut. Ia menatap Konan lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Aku harus kembali," Deidara berdiri dan menatap Konan lagi, "maaf menyita waktumu." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Konan sendiri.

Deidara berjalan tergesa sembari menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai rencana 'mereka' atau mempertahankan Itachi lebih lama lagi sebelum membuat Itachi sakit hati? Deidara hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

Deidara mempercepat langkahnya ketika tidak melihat satu pun penghuni di dalam rumah utama. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan sedang lewat saja yang terlihat.

Apa Kagami belum pulang? Atau pria itu sengaja menjemput Itachi karena tidak jadi mengantar dia ke tempat Sasuke? Dan dimana keponakan nakalnya itu? Biasanya Deidara akan selalu mendapat sambutan heboh dari keponakannya itu.

Deidara berhenti sejenak ketika tidak sengaja melihat adik iparnya tengah berwajah kusut. Ia memutar langkah dan berbelok arah ke tempat Sasuke tengah berjalan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Deidara berhenti tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah dingin itu.

"Dei-nii .. Kapan kau datang?" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan Deidara.

"Baru saja," Deidara mengernyit, "ada masalah?"

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil."

Deidara memperhatikan mimik wajah adik iparnya. Pemuda itu terlihat lelah dan banyak pikiran.

"Dia membuat masalah lagi?" Deidara menghela napas. Tidak habis pikir adiknya selalu berbuat ulah. Tidak sadar jika bocah itu sudah dewasa.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengekang dia." Sasuke mempersilahkan Deidara untuk berjalan. Rasanya tidak enak jika mengobrol sambil berdiri, "Dei-nii sedang sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika melihat pakaian Deidara. Bagaimana bisa pria itu memakai mantel tebal di saat Konoha baru saja memasuki musim panas?

Deidara tersenyum, "hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kau tahu kan stamina kakakmu."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah, "kakak memang tidak pernah berubah." Sasuke tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "mau kusiapkan kamar?"

"Tidak usah," Deidara tertawa kecil, "aku akan menunggu Itachi di dalam saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku akan memberitahu kedatangan Dei-nii."

"Hei Sasuke, mau kuberitahu satu hal agar Naruto tidak membuatmu kerepotan?"

Dan detik berikutnya Deidara dapat melihat ekspresi penasaran di wajah Sasuke. Deidara berjalan mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat ke telinga adik iparnya itu.

"Itachi saja sampai tidak fokus bekerja." Deidara kembali tersenyum dan Sasuke membalas senyuman kakak iparnya.

.

.

Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah melepas mantelnya. Akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Sekalipun ia mencoba makan teratus namun tetap saja terkadang perutnya terasa sakit. Bahkan kadang mual yang berlebih dan membuatnya muntah.

Seperti saat ini, saat ia tidak sengaja memuntahkan cairan merah di samping sofa. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya dalam sebulan. Deidara menghela nafas lalu mengambil mantel di kepala sofa dan meletakkan pakaian tebal itu di atas muntahannya. Berharap cairan itu tidak akan ada yang melihatnya sampai Deidara bisa membersihkan genangan itu nanti.

Deidara kembali berbaring. Matanya menerawang jauh ke masalalu. Mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Itachi. Pria itu lebih deket dengan Kyuubi ketika tahun pertama mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas. Bahkan jika ia tidak salah ingat, Itachi bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta pada adik tirinya namun Kyuubi menolaknya. Lalu Itachi melarikan diri dan mendekati dirinya.

Dan hubungan mereka yang terasa mengambang terus berlanjut hingga ia melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha. Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap sampai ketika ia berada di semester tujuh. Itachi menyakiti diriinya. Itachi merusak masa depannya. Itachi membuatnya membuka kakinya untuk semua laki-laki yang punya uang banyak, bahkan juga adik tirinya. Itachi yang sudah membuat dirinya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Itachi juga lah yang menarik dirinya dalam kehidupan pria itu.

Namun Deidara tidak mampu sedikitpun membenci Itachi meski begitu banyak luka yang pria itu berikan. Meski Itachi merusak kebahagian yang telah terjalani bertahun-tahun dengan kedatangan bocah itu.

Kenapa selalu harus dia yang terluka?

Tanpa sadar air mata Deidara mengalir. Bahkan kehidupan adiknya terus saja membaik ketika hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto diawali dengan keterpaksaan. Bahkan Sasuke selalu setia kepada adiknya sekalipun Sasuke terkenal selalu bergontai-ganti teman kencan.

Lalu kenapa rumah tangganya jauh dari kata harmonis seperti rumah tangga adiknya? Apa karena Deidara tidak mungkin bisa memberikan apa yang Itachi butuhkan?

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

Deidara terbangun ketika merasa perutnya kembali mual. Ia berusaha untuk bangun namun tubuh lemasnya memaksa dia kembali berbaring. Ia menatap pria yang sedang tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Membuatnya teringat akan kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika ia sadar setelah mengalami kecelakaan.

Pria itu yang bersabar mengurusnya di rumah sakit. Pria itu yang mengesampingkan rasa sakit dan pegal demi menemani dirinya yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Namun Deidara meninggalkan pria itu dan pergi ke Suna, mencari kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar Deidara kembali menangis. Siapa yang bersalah? Siapa yang egois? Siapa yang menyakiti dan tersakiti?

Deidara berbalik membelakangi Itachi. Ia meremas dadanya yang perlahan terasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredam suara isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. Ia tidak berharap terlihat lemah ketika Itachi bersamanya. Tapi melihatnya yang sudah berpindah tempat ke ranjang membuktikan jika ia memang lemah. Itachi mungkin saja sudah mengetahui tentang kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau menangis?"

Deidara mendengar suara ranjang berderit ketika Itachi menaiki tempat tidur itu. Pria itu setengah berbaring di sampingnya dan menyentuh bahu Deidara.

"Dei .. Ada yang sakit?"

Deidara tahu betapa Itachi benar-benar takut kehilangan dirinya. Kalimat yang terdengar khawatir membuat Deidara semakin terisak. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu berbalik. Membuat tubuhnya terlentang dan menatap wajah cemas Itachi di atasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Deidara tersenyum.

"Kau menangis. Dan kau bilang baik-baik saja?"

Deidara menutup mata ketika merasakan tangan besar Itachi menyentuh wajahnya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang belum juga kering di pipinya.

"Hanya sedikit sakit di perut." Deidara kembali tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saat melihatmu tidak kunjung bangun mesti aku mencoba membangunkanmu."

Deidara merengkuh tangan Itachi di pipinya. Meremasnya lembut dan menyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedikit kelelahan. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Itachi sampai pria itu benar-benar memilihnya.

"Aku bahkah tidak percaya saat Kabuto bilang kau hanya kelelahan."

"Itachi."

Deidara menyentuh pipi Itachi, memaksa pria itu menatapnya dan sekali lagi menyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sampai pria itu terlihat ketakutan bercampur khawatir.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Dei!"

Deidara menerima pelukan suaminya. Membiarkan Itachi menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya.

Pernahkah ia meninggalkan Itachi? Deidara akan pergi jika Itachi meninggalkan dirinya. Itachi tidak pernah sadar sedikitpun jika Itachi lah yang selama ini perlahan menjauh dan membuat waktu bersama mereka perlahan berkurang. Itachi lah yang terlalu sibuk dengan putranya, hingga Deidara harus menyingkir.

Dan kini Itachi meminta dirinya untuk jangan pergi.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

Naruto menghambur masuk ke kamar tamu dimana Deidara semalam menginap. Ia terlihat cemberut ketika tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan jika Deidara mengunjungi rumah utama. Jika bukan karena percakapan suami dan kakak iparnya. Mungkin ia tidak akan tahu jika Deidara kemarin pingsan.

"Berhentilah memasng wajah seperti itu."

Namun Naruto tidak menggubris Sasuke yang kini bediri di sampingnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto terlihat uring-uringan. Seharusnya dia lah yang kesal karena harus tidur di kamar lain hampir seminggu ini.

"Dei-nii terlihat semakin kurus. Apa Itachi-nii tidak memberimu makan?"

Naruto memeluk kakaknya yang tersenyum tipis itu. Merasakan tubuh kakaknya seperti tinggal tulang saja. Bahkan ia takut jika pelukannya itu melukai tubuh Deidara.

"Itachi akan sedih jika mendengarmu berkata sepeeti itu." Deidara tertawa kecil. Ia melrik Itachi yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemani Dei-nii saja hari ini."

"Kau sudah membolos seminggu dan sekarang kau ingin membolos lagi?" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak namun ia urungkan mengingat tidak sopan jika ia bertengkar di depan kakak iparnya.

"Kau mulai pintar membolos, heh?" Deidara menyipitkan matanya. Tidak percaya jika adik kesayangannya sekarang pintar membolas. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke sejenak. Tidak heran jika kebiasaan Sasuke menular pada Naruto. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Salahkan saja Sasuke. Dia membuatku tidak bisa bejalan." Naruto mencoba merajuk. Dan berharap jika Deidara membolehkan ia menemani kakaknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru." sekali lagi Deidara melirik Itachi, "dan lagi nanti siang kami akan pulang."

Naruto kemali memasang wajah cemberut. Tidak terima jika kakaknya datang hanya untuk menginap namun tidak sedikit pun mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Aku akan datang lagi jika sudah membaik."

Naruto kembali memeluk pinggang Deidara. Tidak ingin jika kakaknya pulang begitu cepat.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

Kyuubi membanting berkas di tangannya. Ia merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Uchiha tidak mampu merawat saudara nya dengan benar. Jika dulu Sasuke hampir saja membunuh Naruto, kini Itachi yabg mencoba membunuh kakaknya. Dari awal ia memang tidak suka dengan Uchiha. Uchia sudah mengambil kedua saudaranya.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan kakakmu, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu." Nawaki mengambil kertas-kertas itu, "para Terua menginginkan kau cepat menikah."

"Kenapa tidak paman saja yang menikah," ujarnya menohok Nawaki.

"Lupakan Deidara. Dia kakakmu."

"Apa salahnya mengkhawatirkan kakaknya sendiri?

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Dulu kau begitu membenci dia dan sekarang kau ingin mengambilnya dari Itachi."

"Apa salahnya aku mengambil Deidara? Itachi sudah mengingkari janjinya. Dan dia tidak juga sadar bagaimana kondisi Deidara."

Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil jasnya. Hari ini juga ia harus ke konoha dan melihat Deidara. Jika Itachi tidak bisa mengurus kakaknya. Maka ia yang akan mengurus kakak tirinya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Urus saja rapat untuk seminggu kedepan." serunya lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

To be Continue ..


	5. Chapter 4

Deidara mengambil beberapa piring kotor di atas meja setelah sarapan selesai. Lalu mencucinya sembari menunggu Menma datang ke apartemen untuk menjemput putra Itachi. Sementara Itachi telah berangkat kerja sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Hei, bocah .. Mau bertemu Ibumu?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan di ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu.

"Paman bisa membantuku bertemu ibu?" tanya bocah itu sedikit terkejut bercampur senang.

"Tentu saja." Deidara tanpa sadar menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mencuci piring, "tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa paman?" bocah itu makin antusias.

Deidara meletakkan piring yang belum benar-benar bersih itu di dalam wastafel lalu ia berbalik. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat mencuci piring itu. Menatap bocah itu dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah bilang ke papamu jika kau bertemu ibumu."

"Tapi kenapa?" suara yang tadi bersemangat pun berganti kecewa.

"Jika papamu tahu, ibumu tidakkan akan pernah pulang. Jadi jangan bilang apapun pada papamu."

Deidara makin tersenyum ketika bocah di depannya itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei_

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

chapter 4

.

Deidara menggandeng tangan kecil Sawagi memasuki kantor Itachi. Siang ini ia berniat mempertemukan bocah kecil itu dengan Konan. Ia telah lebih dulu menghubungi perempuan itu dan meminta sedikit waktu ketika makan siang. Dan sekretaris Itachi itu pun mengiyakan.

"Hei, bocah." Deidara berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Konan tengah mengekori Itachi di sepanjang jalan lantai dua. Dia menatap raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat seolah banyak pikiran.

Deidara membungkuk dan mensejajarkan kepalanya di samping kepala bocah berusia lima tahun itu, "kau lihat wanita di belakang papamu?"

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dia ibumu," lanjut Deidara sembari membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Dia mengajak bocah itu untuk kembali berjalan setelah Deidara kembali menegakkan badannya, "kau ingatkan apa yang aku katakan tadi pagi?"

"Tentu paman."

Deidara tesenyum tanpa sadar. Deidara kembali berhenti berjalan ketika ia hampir saja mencapai tangga di depannya. Perutnya terasa mual lagi dan ia membutuhkan toilet untuk membuang sesuatu yang teraduk di perutnya.

Deidara mengajak Sawagi berbalik dan mencoba mencari toilet terdekat sembari menahan mual yang semakin terasa itu. Mungkin ia akan mengirim pesan kepada Konan jika ia akan terlambat untuk datang.

Deidara meringis lalu meremas perut kanannya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia yakin jika ia telah meminum obat pereda sakit tadi pagi. Dan rasa sakit itu hilang, dan kini ia harus merasakan lagi.

Deidara menatap ke bawah dan memandang wajah Sawagi yang nampak bingung karena Deidara malah mengajaknya berhenti di toilet.

"Hei, bocah. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Aku harus ke toilet dulu."

Deidara tersenyum ketika bocah itu mengangguk. Ia meminta Sawagi untuk menunggunya di samping pintu kamar toilet yang ia tutup itu. Lalu ia melenggang masuk ke salah satu bilik yang kosong. Dan ia kembali memuntahkan cairan merah yang beberapa menit lalu membuat perutnya terasa mual.

Ia menarik napas yang mulai berat itu dan kembali mengernyit. Rasanya dadanya begitu sesak dan dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja untuk mempertemukan Sawagi dan Konan. Ia bahkan merasa jika ia tidak akan bisa melihat pertemuan dua orang yang telah mempengaruhi rumah tangganya bersama Itachi.

.

.

Deidara nampak kebingungan ketika tidak mendapati Sawagi di depan toilet. Ia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, berharap bocah itu berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun bocah itu tidak nampak terlihat, membuat perasaan Deidara mulai tidak enak. Perlahan ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga dimana ia melihat Konan tadi. Ia tidak berharap jika bocah itu berada di sana dan mencoba untuk menemui perempuan itu sendiri.

Perasaannya kian tidak enak ketika melihat banyak orang tengah berdiri di tangga ujung bawah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sembari berdo'a semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi. Ia menarik nafas dalam meyakinkan diri jika bocah itu hanya menghilang dari pengawasaanya.

Namun pemikiraanya itu berantakan begitu saja ketika ia melihat wajah Itachi nampak khawatir bercampur marah. Deidara bahkan dapat melihat amarah dimata Itachi ketika pria itu menatap dirinya yang telah sampai di sampingnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKAN SAWAGI SENDIRIAN?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Deidara terima dari Itachi ketika ia telah berdiri di depan suaminya, "DEMI TUHAN, DEI. DIA MASIH KECIL."

Deidara menahan nafas sejenak sembari menutup mata. Belasan tahun hidup dengan Itachi, baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi berteriak kepada dirinya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Itachi begitu marah karena orang lain. Bahkan dia ingat dengan jelas jika Itachi tidak pernah sedikit pun bicara dengan keras setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Itachi selalu berkata lembut hanya untuk membuat dirinya tetap di rumah.

Namun kali ini ...

Deidara membuka mata. Menatap pria di depannya yang terasa asing dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan dengan kasar itu. Ia hendak membuka bibirnya, namun pria itu mendahuluinya.

"Dan lagi kenapa kau mengajak Sawagi ke sini. Kau tahu jika dia .. ,"

Deidara hanya bisa menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kecewa. Kalimat demi kalimat dari Itachi yang terdengar menyakitkan itu bahkan tidak lagi terdengar olehnya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Itachi bisa setega itu mengeluarkan kalimat dengan bentakan dan teriakan di depan beberapa karyawan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Deidara bahkan tidak menyangka jika Itachi tidak bertanya dulu kenapa dirinya bisa meninggalkan bocah itu tanpa pengawasan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Itachi lebih membutuhkan anaknya daripada dirinya. Rasanya Deidara ingin tertawa menyaksikan hal itu. Namun kenyataanya matanya mulai memanas melihat bagaimana wajah Itachi penuh kekalutan. Inikah sakit hati yang sesungguhnya? Apakah ini menandakan jika itachi memang akan lebih memilih bocah itu daripada dirinya?

"Itachi-sama ... Kita harus menyusul tuan muda."

Tanpa berkata lagi Itachi segera berjalan meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia ingin tertawa. Itachi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi. Itachi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dengan mata yang hampir penuh dengan air mata. Itachi bahkan tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat hatinya kembali bersih dari rasa yang menyesakkan.

Apakah ini pertanda jika ia memang akan tersingkir? Dan senyum getir mulai terlihat di wajah pucatnya. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas dan mulai batuk-batuk. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

"Deidara-san .."

Deidara tersenyum ketika pria bernama Juugo itu menyapanya.

"Orochimaru-san ada?"

Deidara berjalan masuk ke dalam bersama orang kepercayaan mantan bosnya itu. Dentuman musik menyambut gendang telinganya ketika ia telah berada di depan meja bartender. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Juugo hanya diam berdiri di samping Deidara.

"Orochimaru-sama sedang ada di Ame."

"Pembukaan klub lagi?" tanyanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke bartender, kemudian memesan segelas minuman.

"Iya." Juugo menatap sekeliling dan memperhatikan satu persatu pengunjung. Lalu kembali menatap Deidara, "saya harap anda tidak terlalu banyak minum."

Deidara tertawa mendengar kalimat Juugo. Juugo selalu saja terlalu khawatir ketika ia datang ke tempat Orochimaru. Juugo selalu saja memintanya untuk tidak mabuk agar tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung. Bukankah Juugo tahu dari Orochimaru jika dirinya tahan minum walau ia menghabiskan beberapa gelas setiap kali ia menemani pelanggan klub milik Orochimaru dulu.

"Kau terlalu khawatir."

Juugo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "saya akan ke atas, Deidara-san bisa memanggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Tentu."

Dan setelahnya pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Deidara sendirian.

Deidara meraih gelas berisi alkohol di meja di depannya. Meneguknya hampir habis. Berharap suasana hatinya kembali membaik. Ia berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata biru kehijauan miliknya memperhatikan para tamu yang menikmati musik di bawah bola lampu warna-warni itu.

Deidara jadi teringat dulu para pelanggan selalu mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa sebelum menghabiskan minuman terakhir. Dan kemudian ia akan berakhir di kamar yang memang tersedia untuk pelanggan yang menginginkan seks.

"Jadi kau kembali lagi?"

Deidara menoleh ke samping. Menemukan pria bermata onik yang selalu ia hindari ketika ia masih bekerja di tempat Orochimaru. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka dengan pria yang selalu mengejar dirinya itu. Ia kurang yakin sebabnya, namun melihat warna rambut dan matanya membuatnya sedikit berpikir itulah alasannya. Pria itu terlihat seperti Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Dua pria yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya dan juga adiknya.

"Sekalipun aku kembali, aku tidak sudi bersamamu."

Namun jawaban sinis yang Deidara lontarkan malah membuat pria itu tertawa.

"Jadi, suami kayamu tidak mau lagi menampungmu?"

Deidara menoleh, menatap pria itu muak. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil uang dari sakunya. Membayar untuk segelas minuman yang belum habis sepenuhnya. Ia bangkit dan berniat untuk pergi. Ia tidak suka dengan pria itu bahkan sampai nanti.

Namun pria itu mencengkal lengan Deidara hingga langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti.

"Lepas!"

Sekalipun kalimat itu penuh penekatan namun pria itu tidak bermaksud melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Deidara. Ia menarik lengan itu hingga tubuh Deidara terhuyung ke depan dan menabrak tubuh pria itu.

"Aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau selalu menolakku. Padahal jelas-jelas kau pernah bernafsu mendesah di bawahku."

Mata Deidara menatap penuh ragu. Ia ingin tidak peduli namun hatinya ingin tahu apa maksud pria itu.

"Kau sedang mabuk tuan Tobi yang terhormat?"

Pria bernama Tobi itu tertawa. Deidara yakin jika suara musik tidak meredam tawa itu, mungkin semua orang akan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Mabuk?"

Deidara menyernyit. Merasa sakit di bagian lengan yang dicengkeram oleh Tobi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa pria itu selalu saja menggangu dirinya setiap kali bertemu. Masih banyak orang yang mungkin bisa memuaskan Tobi dan itu bukanlah dia.

"Kau lupa, Dei?"

Deidara ingin berteriak marah ketika Tobi mengelus pipi pucatnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman itu.

"Di malam pertamamu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kita bercinta di gang sempit tidak jauh dari sini."

Deidara mengernyit tidak suka akan perkataan Tobi. Ia bahkan merasa tidak pernah berbagi malam dengan pria itu. Ia mencoba memundurkan langkahnya ketika Tobi menarik pinggangnya dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah suka apapun yang pria itu lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Kau mungkin sudah gila karena aku selalu menolakmu." Deidara mendecih. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meludahi pria itu, namun ia masih mempunyai cukup kesabaran.

"Kau lupa atau kau sengaja melupakannya?"

"Lepas!" sekali lagi Deidara mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Tobi.

Namun Tobi tidak peduli. Baginya bertemu dengan Deidara serasa mendapat undian dengan hadiah yang menarik. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Dengan kasar Tobi menarik lengan Deidara hingga Deidara terpaksa mengikuti Tobi keluar dari bangunan klub malam itu, sekali-sesekali ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kubilang lepas!"

Sekali lagi Deidara berteriak bahkan mengumpat. Berharap Tobi akan melepaskan dirinya.

"Jika dia bilang lepas, seharusnya kau melepaskan dia."

Suara itu membuat langkah Tobi berhenti. Dan mau tak mau Deidara pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan manik rubah tengah menatap dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tobi melepas tangan Deidara dan ganti menatap benci pria bermanik rubah itu.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, brengsek!"

Bersaman dengan itu, pria itu melancarkan serangan, mendaratkan genggaman tangannya telak ke pipi Tobi. Membuat Deidara terkejut akan tingkah pria itu. Dan apalagi ini? Deidara hanya ingin tenang malam ini. Dan semuanya telah hancur begitu saja. Bertemu Tobi saja sudah membuat kepalanya hampir pecah dan kini dia juga bertemu pria itu.

"Siapapun yang menyentuh Deidara, akan berurusan denganku."

Tobi mendecih. Tangan kirinya memegang pipinya yang mungkin saja sedikit ngilu karena pukulan tadi. Ia bersiap membalas pukulan pria itu, namun lagi-lagi pria itu lebih cepat, menyerang perut Tobi. Lagi dan lagi memukuli Tobi.

"Hentikan!" Deidara sedikit berteriak sekalipun ia yakin jika teriakkan itu tidak akan dianggap oleh pria itu. Dan apa yang ia lihat sudah cukup membuktikan betapa gila dan tidak punya belas kasihan sedikitpun. Pria itu memukul terus menerus Tobi yang tidak lagi punya tenaga.

"UZUMAKI KYUUBI!"

Kenapa tidak satupun orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya, pikir Deidara. Ia jadi merasa sakit hati merasakan semua hal yang datang pada kehidupannya. Seandainya dulu dia tidak menginginkan ibu, apakah hidupnya akan bahagia dengan ayahnya? Seandainya saja dulu ayahnya tidak menikah dengan ibu tirinya, mungkinkah ia tidak akan bertemu dua pria itu? Entah kenapa ia jadi menyesali keinginannya ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikan semua itu, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi besok."

Dan ancaman itu berhasil. Kyuubi melepaskan Tobi dan berjalan mendekati Deidara yang hampir menangis itu.

"Kenapa tidak satupun yang mengerti diriku."

Deidara mulai terisak ketika Kyuubi datang padanya dan memberikan pelukan.

"Kenapa semua selalu melakukan apapun sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?"

Tanpa sadar Deidara mulai menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Kyuubi. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia selalu bersabar dan terus bersabar namun tidak sedikitpun ia mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja pria brengsek itu." Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia akan benar-benar membuat Deidara lepas dari pria itu. Itachi akan mendapatkan apa yang Itachi mau. Dan ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

To be Continue ..


	6. Chapter 5

_Deidara masih terisak. Mencengkeram coat depan yang Kyuubi gunakan. Air matanya tidak kunjung kering dan rasa sakit di hatinya kian terasa. Ia tidak tahu bahkan tidak pernah mengerti apa yang diinginkan Itachi. Ia selalu menerima apapun yang Itachi putuskan, walau itu tanpa sadar menyakiti perasaannya._

 _Deidara masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Itachi tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan membuat dirinya mengurus anak itu. Itachi tidak sedikitpun mencoba mengerti pada perasaannya. Deidara terus saja mencoba bersabar ketika waktu luang Itachi habis untuk putra sematawayangnya dan berpikir jika Deidara lah yang perlahan menjauh._

 _"Seharusnya dia melepaskanku."_

 _Deidara menarik napas dalam. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan menyebalkan milik Kyuubi._

 _"Jadi karena aku pernah melukainya di malam pernikahan kami, lalu dia membalasnya seperti itu?" Deidara mencoba sedikit saja menghancurkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, "dari awal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak sempurna tapi dia bilang semua akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei_

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itachi menoleh ke belakang ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke terlihat datang sendiri, dan itu berarti adiknya ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang ia minta dua hari yang lalu. Ia berharap adiknya itu akan membawa kabar baik untuknya.

"Dia tidak ada di Suna seperti apa yang dikatakan Nagato." Sasuke berkata setelah ia berada di samping Itachi. Mata hitamnya menatap bocah lima tahun yang masih belum sadar akibat terjatuh dari tangga dua hari yang lalu. Dokter bilang tidak ada luka yang serius, mungkin syok yang menjadi penyebab keponakannya masih belum bangun, "dia juga tidak ada di tempat Kyuubi."

"Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara sekasar itu." Itachi merasa menyesal. Atau mungkin ia merasa takut jika Deidara tidak akan pernah ia temukan lagi. Mungkin ia takut jika Deidara tidak akan pernah pulang lagi.

"Dia pasti berpikir jika aku lebih takut kehilangan anakku ketimbang dia." Itachi semakin tidak tenang.

Itachi sudah terbiasa tanpa Deidara. Namun bukan bearti ia tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan di luar sana. Ia selalu memantau kegiatan Deidara ketika pria itu tidak kunjung pulang. Jadi, ia bisa tetap tenang ketika Deidara lebih memilih tinggal di tempat lain.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sawagi, Tetua pasti akan menyuruhku untuk menikah lagi. Dan aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Deidara seperti yang mereka mau."

Mengkhianati Deidara tanpa sadar saja sudah membuat Itachi benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika ia harus meninggalkan Deidara demi mendapatkan keturunan dan memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris keluarga inti.

"Kenapa kakak tidak egois sedikit saja terhadap mereka?"

Itachi dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ia sadar betapa menyedihkan hidupnya saat ini. Dulu ia yang memberi semangat adiknya saat berusaha untuk meluluhkan Naruto. Dulu ia selalu mengejek Sasuke tidak mampu mendapatkan bocah ingusan yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya. Dan kini Sasuke telah jauh lebih dewasa.

Sasuke selalu ada di saat dia butuh bantuan. Sasuke bahkan membantunya ketika ia kelabakan tidak bisa menemukan Deidara. Sasuke rela menggantikan dia dalam rapat ketika Sasuke masih membantunya di perusahaan sebelum akhirnya adiknya memimpin perusahaan yang lain.

Itachi merasa jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian.

"Ma-mama .."

Suara lemah itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuat Itachi sedikit merasa lega melihat putranya telah sadar. Ia akan menghubungi dokter namun Sasuke menahannya dan berkata bahwa Sasuke yang akan memanggil dokter untuk keponakannya itu.

"Mama ..."

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya ketika mendengar putranya terisak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa putranya tiba-tiba menangis sesaat setelah sadar. Ia kelabakan dibuatnya. Jika putranya menangis, Deidara lah yang selama ini mencoba menenangkan bocah itu. Dan lagi-lagi Itachi merasa tidak berguna. Bahkan untuk urusan kantor saja, Kagami yang lebih banyak menyelesaikannya.

"Papa sudah bilang-"

"Tapi aku melihat mama." bocah itu lebih dulu memotong kalimat Itachi. Ia meronta, mencoba turun dari ranjang, "Mama ... Aku mau mama."

Itachi menghela napas. Tidak mengerti apapun yang dimaksud putranya itu. Sudah sering kali ia mengatakan pada bocah itu jika ibunya belum bisa bertemu dengannya karena masih bersama Tuhan. Ia merasa menyesel karena telah membohongi putranya itu.

"Huwaaa paman ... Dia sudah janji akan membantuku bertemu mama"

Itachi mengernyit. Teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika Deidara membawa putranya ke kantor. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian sebelum putranya terjatuh dari tangga. Astga ... Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi menghela napas panjang setelah ingat jika ia berjalan bersama sekretaris barunya yang merupakan teman lama Deidara.

Jadi itu alasan Deidara meminta agar temannya bisa berada di sampingnya? Jadi Deidara berniat membuatnya dekat dengan wanita itu dan mengatakan jika Konan adalah ibu putranya. Ia ingin tertawa ketika merasa Deidara berniat mendekatkan dirinya dengan Konan.

Ia bangkit dari tepi ranjang ketika Sasuke datang bersama dengan dokter. Ia membiarkan dokter memeriksa putranya, sementara ia mengajak Sasuke keluar dan mengatakan kegilaan apa yang Deidara lakukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku punya dua hati dan keduanya sudah rusak parah."

Deidara menatap selimut putih itu, jarinya mencoba menggambar sesuatu bahkan sesekali menulis apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan selimut menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya. Menyangga dadanya dengan lututnya yang ia tekuk itu.

"Ternyata Tuhan memang baik." ia tertawa kecil walau lebih terdengar sedih, "sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan kedua ibuku." Jari kurusnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika nama Itachi baru saja selesai ia tulis, walau tulisan itu tidaklah nyata, "Apakah kedua ibuku akur disana?" wajah yang tadi terlihat sumringah hilang begitu saja dan berganti ragu, "Pasti ayah senang punya dua istri cantik." dan ia tertawa sampai saat bantal melayang dan mendarat di kepalanya.

Deidara mendongak dan mendelik sebal menatap pria yang sedang bersantai sembari menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah, "jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti bisa jatuh cinta."

Namun pria itu tidak peduli. Ia masih bersendekap seolah sedang menikmati saat-saat masa pensiunnya sembari menatap taman bunga di belakang rumah.

"Berhentilah bercanda!" untuk pertama kalinya pria itu berbicara. Ia tidak akan marah lagi seperti saat pertama kali Deidara siuman beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejujurnya ia cukup bersyukur melihat Deidara kembali pulih.

Deidara kembali menunduk dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan Kyuubi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang adik tirinya itu lakukan terhadapnya. Ia tidak akan protes lagi seperti saat pertama kali ia terbangun di kamar inapnya. Ia lelah jika harus mendengar ceramah yang panjang dari Kyuubi. Jika boleh jujur, adiknya itu sedikit gila. Bahkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya masih terlihat walau samar.

Deidara jadi ingat bagaimana Kyuubi memerintahkan para perawat untuk mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya setelah ia tidak berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit. Kyuubi bahkan menbiarkan dirinya meronta, mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu. Dan pria kejam itu hanya menonton.

"Astaga Dei!" Kyuubi bangkit dari kursi kecil itu dengan kasar. Hampir saja kursi kayu bercat hitam itu roboh. "Seriuslah sedikit. Aku bahkan tidak percaya dari gangguan pernapasan tiba-tiba berubah jadi sirosis!"

"Dokter pasti salah Kyuubi." dengan enteng Deidara membalas. Ia menegakkan punggungnya lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya, "pergi sana. Aku mau tidur," lanjutnya lalu mulai berbaring.

"Dokter tidak salah. Dan-"

"Ya ya ya. Hatiku memang sudah rusak sejak lama."

Deidara berbalik dan membelakangi Kyuubi. Percuma berdebat. Kenyataanya hatinya memang sudah sakit sejak lama dan itu membuat hatinya yang lain ikut sakit. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tidak ada. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun hanya untuk menumpuk sakit di tubuhnya. Mengabaikan saran-saran dari Shizune untuk mempertahankan kesehatan hatinya yang lain. Jadi tidak aneh jika akhirnya hatinya tidak mungkin bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia butuh hati yang baru. Hati yang benar-benar sehat dan Kyuubi yang peminum itu tidak mungkin bisa memberikan hati untuknya.

.

.

.

Deidara memantung menatap layar kecil di samping pintu apartemennya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, kata kunci yang ia masukkan ditolak. Ia mengerjap berulang kali lalu menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin salah memasukkan kata kunci itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Itachi sekecewa apapun dirinya terhadap pria itu. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Deidara mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memencet tombol bel di atas layar tersebut. Namun pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan perempuan cantik berambut pendek, membuatnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan paksa.

"Deidara-san ..."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Rasanya aneh ketika ia meminta ijin agar bisa masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti orang asing karena hal itu. Dengan pelan ia melangkah masuk ketika perempuan itu mengangguk. Ada yang aneh dengan dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa matanya memanas. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia segera berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Dan di dalam sana kekecewaan telah menantinya.

Ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya bersama Itachi. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dan itu sungguh membuat hatinya kian sakit. Tanpa sadar Deidara merosot dan terduduk di lantai.

Ia mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia menangis. Semua memang telah berubah. Semua memang tidak bisa dipertahankan seperti dulu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi membawa perempuan itu ke apartemen, tempat tinggalnya bersama Itachi. Tanpa persetujuannya, Itachi bahkan menurunkan foto pernikahan mereka. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan? Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi.

Deidara mencoba bangun lalu berjalan memutari kamarnya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bersama pria Uchiha itu. Di kamar itu mereka berbagi malam, berbagi suka dan duka. Canda tawa bahkan pertengkaran.

Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya. Hingga sebuah koper coklat menarik perhatiannya. Itu bukan koper miliknya atau pun milik Itachi. Ia ingat betul seperti apa koper milik Itachi dan suaminya itu tidaklah mungkin membeli barang itu lagi.

Mungkinkah itu koper milik Konan? Jadi perempuan itu bahkan telah tinggal satu kamar dengan Itachi?

.

Ketika Deidara telah sampai di ujung anak tangga bawah, bocah berusia lima tahun telah menunggunya. Bocah itu berlari dengan riang, menghambur ke arah Deidara lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum. Menurunkan badannya dan berlutut mencoba menyamakan tubuhnya dengan bocah itu.

"Aku berhasil menyuruh papa membawa ibu, Paman."

Sekali lagi Deidara tersenyum hambar. Ia menatap dalam bocah yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan suaminya itu, "ah .. Benarkah? Pasti kau senang."

"Tentu saja." bocah itu tersenyum riang, "semua karena bantuan Paman." mata hitamnya melirik ke arah koper di samping Deidara, "Paman mau kemana?"

Deidara tersenyum. Ia menyentuh puncak kepala anak Itachi, "karena ibumu sudah pulang, jadi paman tidak mungkin tinggal di sini."

"Aku pasti akan merindukan paman."

"Paman akan mengunjungimu, jadi kau pasti tidak akan merindukan paman," ujarnya sembari melirik Konan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "mulai sekarang jadilah anak yang baik," lanjutnya lalu mulai berdiri dan meraih kopernya.

Ia sudah memutuskan jika Itachi tidak bisa melepas dirinya, maka dia lah yang akan melepaskan diri. Deidara berhenti sesaat ketika berada di samping Konan. Ia tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Konan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Konan pastilah mengerti dengan semua yang ia maksud lewat senyuman itu. Ia dan para Tetua Uchiha sudah menang.

.

.

.

"Jadi .. sudah benar-benar siap untuk pergi?" Kyuubi bersendekap, bersender pada badan mobilnya. Ia sedikit menyindir Deidara yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menenteng koper yang lumayan besar.

"Haruskah aku membanting koperku sekarang juga? Rasanya aku ingin mencekik seseorang," balas Deidara yang melihat Kyuubi hanya diam, tidak berniat membantunya membawa koper di tangannya.

Kyuubi tertawa lalu menghampiri Deidara. Ia meraih koper itu dan membawanya, meletakkan benda berisi barang-barang Deidara ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, seolah berniat akan menyambut kakak tirinya itu. Namun Deidara hanya mendengus menanggapi hal tersebut. Lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuubi tertawa dan mengikuti Deidara memasuki mobilnya. Ia memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan ketika ia hendak menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, Itachi sedang berlari mendekati mobil hitam itu. Kyuubi melirik Deidara sejenak yang hanya diam.

"Mau turun?"

"Abaikan saja."

Kyuubi pun menjalankan mobilnya dan mengabaikan Itachi. Ia bahkan melihat pria itu terlihat marah dan kalut ketika melihat Kyuubi tidak menghentikan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...


	7. Chapter 6 - End

_"Dia bilang tidak selingkuh."_

 _Mata emasnya menatap Deidara dengan tajam. Kyuubi tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika mendapati kakak tirinya mendatanginya di saat di luar sana sedang turun salju. Kyuubi hanya diam ketika melihat kakak tirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartemnnya dengan baju yang basah akibat salju. Dan Kyuubi masih tidak percaya Deidara mendatanginya setelah bertahun-tahun enggan menyapanya._

 _"Tapi tes DNA bahkan sudah membuktikan jika bocah itu anak Itachi."_

 _Kyuubi ingin merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu, namun ia ragu. Ia pikir semua pasti halusinasinya belaka. Deidara terlalu membencinya, jadi mustahil jika pria itu mau menemuinya._

 _"Aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Kyuubi terbelalak kaget ketika Deidara merengkuh kaos depannya. Meresmasnya dengan kuat. Sementara mata kehijauan itu menatapnya dengan sedih. Dan Kyuubi baru tersadar jika pria di depannya memang Deidara. Pria yang hampir menangis itu adalah kakak tirinya._

 _"Dia pembohong." Deidara mulai terisak, "dia membohongiku."_

 _Kyuubi menutup mata mendengar setiap isi hati Deidara yang mulai keluar. Bagaimana kesetiaan Itachi mulai goyah karena Deidara tidak mungkin bisa memberikan apa yang Itachi butuhkan. Bagaimana Itachi memutuskan mengurus anak itu karena merasa bersalah._

 _"Aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Dengan ragu Kyuubi merengkuh tubuh Deidara. Ia membiarkan tangis Deidara pecah begitu saja dalam pelukannya._

 _"Tinggalkan saja dia."_

.

.

.

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _In Our Time © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei_

 _Drama, Romance, Family_

 _M rated_

 _Sequel of Tears_

 _AU, OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 6 - End

.

Itachi melangkah dengan tergesa menuju ruangan Kyuubi. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sekretaris pria itu katakan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan protesan dari sekretaris Kyuubi yang tengah mengejarnya memasuki ruangan Presiden Direktur itu. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kemana kau membawa Deidara pergi?"

Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa berkas-berkas kontrak kerja di depannya. Ia melirik tangan besar yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Maaf, Uzumaki-sama. Saya sudah berusaha memberi pengertian jika anda sedang sibuk."

Kyuubi melirik sekretarisnya yang tengah membungkuk tidak jauh dari Itachi. "Kau boleh pergi," ujar Kyuubi kepada sekretarisnya itu

"Kemana kau membawa Deidara pergi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Bukankah kau suaminya?" ejek Kyuubi yang membuat Itachi semakin emosi.

"Jangan basa-basi! Aku melihat sendiri kau membawa Deidara."

Kyuubi tertawa, "Dan kau pikir dia bersamaku? Ayolah tuan Itachi yang terhormat. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika dia bersamaku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan Deidara tanpa bisa aku ketahui dimana dia."

Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan tajam ia menatap Itachi, "Berhenti menyakiti Deidara dan jalani saja hidupmu dengan wanita itu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau juga tahu jika wanita itu dikirim untuk menggantikan kakaknya yang sudah mati itu."

"JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Dan kau hanya pura-pura dan seolah tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kubilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kau memasukkan wanita itu ke tempat Deidara dan sekarang kau menanyakan keberadaan Deidara? Apa kau tida bisa berpikir jernih lagi? Apa kau pikir Deidara akan mengerti lagi? Dia cukup bersabar selama ini."

"Kubilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" dengan kasar Itachi meraih kerah kemeja Kyuubi dan menariknya.

Sementara Kyuubi semakin mengejek Itachi, "kau pikir berapa lama lagi ia akan bisa bertahan."

Itachi mengernyit, tidak dapat menangkap maksud dari kalimat yang Kyuubi ucapkan.

"Deidara bertahan hidup dan kau terus saja menyakiti hatinya. Kau pikir dia tidak punya batasan. Dia hampir saja mati karena hatinya yang semakin hancur."

Tanpa sadar Itachi melepas kedua tangannya dari kemeja Kyuubi. Ia tahu ia salah, namun untuk sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu. Deidara tidak ada dimanapun. Pria itu bahkan membawa semua barang-barangnya pergi.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya padamu," Kyuubi merapikan kerah kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Itachi, "tapi aku juga tidak akan bisa melihat dia terus saja menderita. Sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rasanya, perasaan Itachi semakin tidak enak.

"Ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lama jika terus keras kepala seperti itu."

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Sirosis! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dengan itu, hah! Kau benar-benar semakin mengabaikan dia."

"Apa?"

Kyuubi menutup mata sejenak, "Hatinya tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Dan itu hasil dari perbuatanmu."

Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar kondisi Deidara. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah. Ia tidak percaya jika semua yang Deidara perlihatkan selama ini hanya kebohongan. Ia tidak percaya pada semua ucapan Kyuubi. Deidara baik-baik saja.

"Pergi dan tinggalkan Deidara, jika kau masih peduli."

Itachi mendongak dan menemukan punggung tegap Kyuubi tengah membelakangi dirinya.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

"Dei ..."

Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Di sana Itachi menatapnya dengan cemas dan itu membuatnya benci. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuubi membawa pria itu di saat dia ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya. Ia setuju untuk melakukan pencangkokan hati, namun bukan bearti hati itu milik Itachi. Deidara tersenyum kecil lalu berusaha untuk bangun.

"Tetaplah berbaring, Dei."

Deidara hanya menggeleng dan berusaha untuk bangun. Membuat Itachi mau tak mau membantu Deidara untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam selama ini?" Itachi mengambil kursi yang terletak dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?" Deidara melirik wajah yang nampak cemas itu. "Kau bilang, 'jangan tinggalkan aku', jadi aku tidak berharap jika kau tahu aku bisa pergi kapan saja."

"Dei ..." Itachi meraih tangan Deidara, merasakan betapa jemari pria itu semakin kirus. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak tahu apa yang Deidara rasakan, "kau akan baik-baik saja."

Deidara tersenyum tipis, mata sayunya menatap wajah Itachi yang seolah memperlihatkan betapa pria itu sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Deidara.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi berucap mencoba menyakinkan Deidara, "lalu kita akan bisa tetap bersama seperti dulu."

Deidara melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi, memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari wajah pria yang menemani dirinya hampir sepuluh tahun itu, "Tidak akan ada yang seperti dulu. Semua telah jauh berubah. Tidakkan kau merasakan itu?"

Itachi menyernyit, "Dei, apa-"

"Lupakan." potong Deidara. Ia kembali menatap wajah pucat Itachi sembari tersenyum, "Kita bukan lagi yang dulu. Kita tidak akan bisa seperti dulu."

Deidara menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, "Kau butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat anakmu nyaman dan kupikir itu bukan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?" Itachi mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Dia butuh seorang ibu, bukan dua ayah. Aku bisa menerima dia sebagai anakmu, tapi ... dia tidak akan bisa menerima dua ayah dalam hidupnya."

"Jika Yuki bisa, kenapa dia tidak?"

Deidara menggeleng pelan, "dia bukan Yuki dan aku juga bukan Naruto."

Itachi menutup mata sejenak. Bagaimana bisa Deidara mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? Tidakkan itu terlalu kejam untukknya? Begitu lama waktu yang ia jalani bersama Deidara, namun tidak begitu banyak hal yang ia tahu tentang perasaan Deidara.

Itachi bangkit dari kursi. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Deidara. Ia telah kehilangan kata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih menanggapi apa yang Deidara inginkan.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar berakhir."

Deidara berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya. Tidak peduli jika ia terlihat begitu rapuh bahkan mungkin menyedihkah. Ia sudah menyerah akan hubungan yang kian menjauh itu. Dan mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membalas dendam kepada Itachi yang lebih peduli pada anaknya. Itu adalah balasan untuk Itachi yang sudah menyakiti kepercayaan dalam rumah tangganya. Dan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Shizune menatap Kyuubi dengan cemas. Ia begitu sulit menjelaskan tentang kondisi Deidara, "apa anda sudah menemukan pendonor untuk Namikaze-san? Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kondisi Namikaze-san kembali memburuk. Bahkan perut kanannya mulai membengkak."

Kyuubi tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dokter itu katakan. Ia melihat dengan baik jika beberapa hari yang lalu Deidara berbicara dengan Itachi dengan kondisi yang baik. Lalu kenapa sekarang bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Tolong segera hubungi saya jika anda sudah mendapatkan pendonor," ujar Shizune lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar inap Deidara.

Kyuubi mendekat ke arah pintu. Memperhatikan Deidara dari kaca bening di pintu itu. Kondisi Deidara telah jauh memburuk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar bisa meyakinkam Deidara untuk menerima hati Itachi. Hanya Itachi satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan untuk saat ini.

Kyuubi merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mencari nomor Itachi dan berusaha menghubungi pria itu.

"Katakan jika kau sudah siap memberikan hatimu," ucap Kyuubi ketika telponnya tersambung, "Apapun pilihanmu, pada akhirnya kau harus meninggalkan Deidara," lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi, "setidaknya Deidara akan bertahan lebih lama jika kau mau memberikan hatimu."

Kyuubi menutup telponnya tanpa mendengarkan suara Itachi. Ia tidak butuh apapun yang akan Itachi katakan. Ia hanya butuh keputusan Itachi untuk melakukan operasi.

.

.

In Our Time

.

.

 _"Jika harus memilih, kau akan memilih siapa?"_

 _"Kita tidak akan bisa bersama seperti dulu."_

 _"Semua telah jauh berubah. Tidakkah kau merasakan itu?"_

 _"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tapi waktu kita sudah habis."_

 _"Kau tidak kejam, Itachi."_

 _"Pada akhirnya kalian tidak mungkin bisa tetap bersama."_

 _"Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat Deidara."_

Perlahan Itachi membuka mata. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk bisa melihat Deidara bertahan hidup walau itu bukan untuknya. Setalah melakukan berbagai macam tes untuk prosedur pendonoran hati, ia bisa bernafas lega ketika shizune berkata bahwa hati Itachi cocok untuk Deidara walau kemungkinan tubuh Deidara bisa saja menolak hati itu. Namun, setidaknya ia berharap hatinya tidak menolak tubuh Deidara.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian ia pun menjalani operasi pengambilan hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, kak?"

"Sasuke .."

"Dokter bilang kau masih harus istiarahat."

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara?" Rasanya Itachi tidak sabar ingin melihat Deidara, namun tubuhnya masih belum cukup kuat untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia ingin tahu Deidara. Ia ingin berada di sisi Deidara, ketika orang yang disayanginya itu sadar.

"Dia masih belum siuman." Sasuke tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Itachi jika semua akan baik-baik saja, "dokter masih memantau kesehatannya agar organ yang lain tidak ikut bermasalah. Setidaknya biarkan dia sendiri untuk beberapa hari sampai ia mampu bertahan tanpa alat bantu."

"Apa aku terlihat kejam?"

"Kakak .."

"Aku bahakn tidak pernah curiga sedikitpun ketika kondisi Deidara begitu buruk." Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Deidara hanya terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya." Sasuke menghela nafas, "bahkan di depan Naruto dia bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Kau sudah memberitahu Naruto?"

"Mungkin Nanti. Minggu depan dia ada ujian dan aku tidak berharap dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini dan mengabaikan kuliahnya." Memang terdengar egois, namun Sasuke lebih tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto lebih memilih menjaga kakaknya ketimbang menyelesaikan kuliahnya, "Deidara akan marah jika Naruto terlalu sering membolos apapun alasannya.

Ruang Inap Itachi kembali sepi ketika mereka tidak lagi membuka obrolan. Itachi lebih memilih diam dan berusaha menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Walau dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat berharap Deidara mau mengubah keputusannya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Deidara. Dan sampai kapanpun pria itu tidak akan pernah terganti. Ia sadar, ia tidak mau memilih hinggga akhirnya Deidara lebih memilih pergi.

.

.

In Ou Time - End

.

.

.

 _"Uchiha Itachi terlihat sedang menghabiskan makan malam bersama wanita cantik dan anaknya."_

 _"Mungkinkah Uchiha Itachi kembali terlibat hubungan terlarang?"_

Kyuubi menghela nafas ketika melihat beberapa surat kabar yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Deidara kembali menumpuk surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang Itachi dengan wanita itu. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika berita tentang Sawagi mencuat ke publik. Deidara bahkan mengumpulkan semua surat kabar itu lalu menyimpannya rapi. Seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak ingin hilang begitu saja.

 _"Belum ada kejelasan perihal kabar tersebut. Bahkan Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan adik dari Namikaze Deidara hanya diam. Tidak berniat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi terhadap hubungan kakaknya dengan kakak Suaminya._

 _"Pihak Uchiha juga sama-sama diam dan enggan memberikan komentar."_

 _"Ini adalah kali kedua Uchiha Itachi terlibat skandal dengan seorang wanita."_

 _"Dikabarkan bahwa Namikaze Deidara menghilang begitu saja setelah suaminya terlihat bersama wanita yang belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut."_

 _"Akankah pernikahan mereka berakhir setelah belasan tahun terjalin?"_

Kyuubi mematikan televisi. Dengan kesal ia membanting remot itu ke meja. Sudah berulang kali ia menyuruh Deidara agar menghindari apapun yang membahas soal Itachi, namun pria itu haya mengabaikan hal tersebut. Deidara tidak menanggapi protesan Kyuubi sembari menjawab, "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tetap ingat wajahnya?" dan Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus. Tidak ada masalah dengan ingatan Deidara, namun kakak tirinya itu bertingkah seolah ia bisa melupakan sesuatu kapan saja.

Kyuubi mengambil selimut yang dibawanya tadi setelah merapikan meja. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa secangkir teh lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju loteng.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati Deidara tengah tertidur di salah satu kursi panjang. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mendesah. Betapa sulitnya meminta Deidara agar sedikit saja menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Deidara selalu saja melakukan apa yang ingin pria itu lakukan walau itu harus mengabaikan kesehatannya.

Kyuubi duduk di samping Deidara. Dengan tajam ia menatap pria yang sedang tertidur miring itu. Keadaan Deidara telah jauh membaik setelah tubuhnya berhenti menolak hati baru yang didapat dari Itachi. Setelah berbulan-bulan keluar masuk rumah sakit akibat penolakan itu, kini Deidara tidak pernah lagi terlihat terlalu kelelahan. Bahkan kesehatan Deidara semakin membaik. Dan hati itu benar-benar telah tumbuh baik di tubuh Deidara.

Kyuubi menyelimuti Deidara. Dengan pelan membangunkan kakak tirinya itu.

"Sudah hampir gelap. Dan udara akan semakin dingin. Sebaiknya kau masuk."

Namun Deidara hanya diam. Sesekali ia mengerjap. Dan tidak lama setelahnya ia mencoba untuk bangun lalu duduk.

Kyuubi mengambil teh yang ia bawa tadi dan memberikan kepada Deidara, " Harus habis," ujarnya melihat Deidara mulai menyeruput teh hijau itu. Kyuubi tersenyum puas.

"Aku ketiduran lagi."

"Jika kau mengantuk, seharusnya kau pergi ke kamar," Kyuubi bangkit dari kursi itu, "Udara dingin tidak bagus untukmu."

"Seperti biasa kau selalu cerewet seperti ibu." Deidara mendengus. Ia bangkit dan meraih selimut yang tergeletak di kursi. Membawanya berjalan ke tangga, Aku akan mandi dulu. Kudengar mereka akan kesini." lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Jika tahu begini akhirnya, mungkin ia tidak akan repot-repot membawakan selimut untuk Deidara.

.

.

.

Deidara tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya berlari ke arahnya. Ia menyambut pelukan Naruto dan mendekapnya lebih lama. Begitu banyak waktu yang ia biarkan saja berlalu dan mengabaikan Naruto. Ia berpikir jika adiknya itu hidup lebih baik, jadi ia sedikit menjauh agar tidak mengganggu adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kak?" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Deidara dengan ragu. Bagaimana pun masa-masa sulit dalam hidup Deidara tidak kunjung selesai. Setelah selesai dengan pengobatannya, kakak iparnya malah berniat akan menikah lagi.

"Tentu saja aku semakin membaik." Deidara tersenyum lalu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di sampingnya. "Mana keponakanku? Kau tidak mengajaknya?"

"Yuki sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Ada kegiatan di sekolahnya."

Deidara mengangguk, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku datang bersama Sasuke. Dia masih di bawah dengan Kyuu-nii." Naruto menatap kakaknya, "Kakak kapan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya Kyuubi saja?" Deidara tertawa, "dia selalu saja mengurungku di rumah."

Naruto menyernyit, "Kyuu-nii? Mengurung kakak?"

"Hei, jangan mengatakan seolah aku adalah orang yang kejam." Kyuubi yang baru saja datang bersama Sasuke langsung saja menyahut ketika Deidara mencoba menjelekkan dirinya.

"Tapi memang benar, kan? Mana pernah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan."

"Kyuu-nii?" Naruto berusaha protes ketika mendengar kakak sulungnya benar-benar terisolasi di Uzushio.

Kyuubi mendesah, "jangan percaya pria itu. Lebih baik bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam daripada kau mendengarkan ocehan kakakmu.

"Kyuu-nii juga kakakku!"

"Deidara maksudku, Naruto." Kyuubi mendelik sebal melihat Deidara berusaja menahan tawa, "sudahlah, cepat bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kyuu-nii memasak?" dengan heran Naruto mengikuti Kyuubi kembali ke dalam dan meninggalkan Deidara dengan Sasuke, "Apa dapurnya akan baik-baik saja?" pekik Naruto dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi.

"Diam dan ikut saja."

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku," Deidara menghela nafas, menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "dokter bilang aku sudah berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit setelah operasi, tapi kupikir hatiku yang lain terkadang masih terasa sakit."

"Kembalilah ke Konoha." Sasuke tidak berani menatap wajah Deidara. Ia takut jika wajah itu terlihat murung kembali, namun ia tidak punya pilihan selain membicarakan masalah Itachi, "Kakak membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak." Deidara tersenyum kecil, "Itachi akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Dua tahun aku menghindar dan dia tetap bisa pergi ke kantor. Satu tahun aku berada di sini dan dia semakin membaik."

Deidara menghela napas, "Aku bukan orang egois."

"Dan seharusnya kakak bisa sedikit egois."

"Kau lebih tahu daripada aku, Sasuke." Deidara menoleh dan tatapan matanya tepat bertemu dengan mata onik Sasuke, membuatnya teringat akan Itachi kembali, "Kakakmu bukan orang yang kejam. Ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan anaknya demi orang lain."

"Kau bukan orang lain."

"Ah, kau benar!" Deidara kembali menatap ke depan, "aku kakak iparmu. Dan aku percaya kau akan bisa tetap membuat Naruto hidup bahagia."

"Jika saja kau kembali, pernikahan itu pasti bisa dicegah."

"Hei, jangan kejam Sasuke." Deidara tertawa hambar, "keponakanmu butuh seorang ibu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghela napas. Baik kakaknya ataupun kakak iparnya, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menerima rencana pernikahan itu begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa Deidara tetap diam setelah semua rasa sakit yang tetap ada menyakiti perasaannya? Hatinya mungkin sudah sembuh, tapi ... Apakah hatinya yang lain akan bisa sembuh juga?

"Aku akan melihat mereka."

"Iya."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke dalam untuk menyusul Naruto dan Kyuubi. Ia tidak akan bisa terlalu lama berdua dengan Deidara. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan akan kesalahan demi kesalahan yang Itachi buat.

.

Deidara bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas. Ia menatap langit malam yang terlihat agak gelap. Ternyata waktu begitu lama telah berlalu. Dulu di tempat ini ia bisa melihat begitu banyak bintang, namun kini ia bahkan bisa menghitung bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Dulu ia mencintai Itachi meski pria itu telah menyakiti perasaanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, perasaanya tidak pernah berubah. Dulu ia tidak mampu membenci Itachi, meski pria itu telah membuat begitu banyak kesalahan yang membuat hidupnya berantakan. Dan sekarang pun tetap sama. Ia tidak mampu membenci Itachi, walau ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

Dan dulu, ia pernah menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. Dan sekarang pun ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tempat ini. Walau ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan. Entah setahun, lima tahun atau mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi. Ia tidak akan kembali ke kota itu. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu hampir dua puluh tahun bersama Itachi sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak akan berharap lebih. Ia hanya akan berdo'a semoga Itachi akan selalu bahagia.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang masih bersedia mengikuti FF ini sampai akhir. Saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama menggantung FF ini hingga tidak selesai seperti yang saya rencanakan.

Saya juga minta maaf karena tidak selalu bisa membalas Review kalian.

Sedikit penjelasan, Donor hati akan lebih baik jika di dapat dari orang yang masih hidup. Dan beberapa resiko setelah operasi, biasanya tubuh pasien bisa menolak hati itu maka dari itu pasien masih membutuhkan perawatan agar organ yang lain tidak ikut terganggu, terutama paru-paru dan ginjal. Jika ada penjelasan saya yang masih kurang atau ada kesalah, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengikuti FF ini.

.

Balasan Review:

 **ryuuu** : Iya, Fict ItaDei memang tidak mudah ditemukan, saya juga kesulitan mencari asupan mereka, hehe

Bukannya g kuat, Itachi hanya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain buat keluarga besarnya. Jadi bisa meninggalkan anaknya ^^

Jika boleh jujur, selama saya menonton Naruto, saya lihat Kyuubi itu sosok yang kuat. Dan saya mencoba menggambil sifatnya yang itu

 **Guest** : Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan, karena Anda tidak menuliskan bagaian mana yang tidak anda pahami. Jadi saya hanya bisa minta maaf. ^^

 **dinda94** : Sepertinya agak susah. Deidara terlanjur cinta. Dia bisa memaafkan, tapi untuk tetap bersama rasanya sulit.

 **Kyu** : Kyuubi sama Deidara saudara, jadi agak tidak mungkin kalau bersama. Apalagi ada Naruto yang pasti tidak setuju.

 **liaajahfujo** : Saya juga tidak rela. Tapi lebih tidak rela lagi kalau dia mesti diduakan, hehe

.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua. Sampai jumpa lagi di FF saya yang lain.


End file.
